I Can't Stop Thinking About Us
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood can't stop thinking about her possibly vampire boyfriend Simon Lewis. What can she do when shes home alone, and has no one to hold.


We_ loved each other._

_But it didn't mean we could stand each other._

* * *

Isabelle climbed out of her bed, the bed making a loud and irritable creaking noise. Her footsteps made prints in the dusty floor.

Isabelle hadn't been in her room for months ever since the Mortal War.

Her feet becoming cold, Isabelle ran quickly to the bathroom, and locked herself in.

With a sigh, Isabelle put her feet in her bunny slippers. Cheesy, but they were cute, comfy, and on sale at, Forever 21.

The mirror in Isabelle's bathroom was slightly cracked at the top right corner.

Isabelle took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and started brushing her teeth, her timer set for 4 minutes.

After 7 minutes and 55 seconds, Isabelle had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and already put on her eyeliner, and mascara.

All Isabelle had to do was put on some Nivea lip butter, brush her hair, draw a new Mark, get dressed, and she could go down and eat.

Isabelle opened the kitchen door, and continued singing her favorite song,

Young & Beautiful By Lana Del Rey.

"_Will you still love me,_

_when i'm no longer,_

_Young and__Beautiful..."_

Her hair swayed to both sides, while swinging her hips, tapping her knife against the cutting board, chopping some tomatoes.

At moments like these,

being alone at home, making breakfast for just herself, being able to dance, and sing her favorite songs, was what Isabelle truly liked to do.

_SIMON_

The name popped instantly into her head, causing her to stutter on her words.

Isabelle frowned, and stopped cutting her tomatoes. Setting the knife down, Isabelle sat down at the bar stool, and thought.

_Simon,... why would I be thinking about Simon. Sure he's cute, adorable, and a hot vampire, but-_

The kettle started whistling, startling Isabelle.

Isabelle leaped up, and took the kettle of the stove, pouring it into her mug.

Finishing her toasted sandwich, Isabelle placed it in the sink, and grabbed her tea mug, getting out of the kitchen.

Isabelle continued singing the song she had sung before, but louder, and more beautifully.

In the library, Isabelle picked up the book,

_Escaping_ Reality

Isabelle opened up the page she left of at, and read.

_Infinite possibilities….  
Infinite passion…..  
Infinite danger…._

His touch spirals through me, warm and sweet, wicked and hot. I shouldn't trust him. I shouldn't tell him my secrets. But how do I not when he is the reason I breathe? He is what I need.

Isabelle feels tears gliding down her cheeks, and gets up abruptly, her book falling onto the floor, closed, her page lost.

"Great." Isabelle leans down and picks up her book, setting it on the coffee table. Isabelle sat back down into the couch and turned on the TV.

She was watching Americas Next Top Model, until a commercial came on.

It was for The Vampire Diaries.

"_I'm Elena Gilbert. Im a vampire now. For centuries supernatural beings have lived upon us. Werwewolves, vampires, ghosts, witches, dopplegangers." _

_"I needed Damon. He helped me through so many things. Now that the sire bond was broken, I could love him truly. But I couldn't hurt Stefans feelings. I loved him too. I neede them both. Like air, water, earth. They were my life."_

Isabelle let out a frustrated yell, got up, and to her room.

Isabelle had no idea what she was doing in front of the door.

In front of Simons apartment door.

Isabelle lifted her hand up and knocked on the door.

No respond.

Isabelle tried the door, and it was unlocked.

'Huh.'

Isabelle walked in the apartment, and heard the television on.

Opening Simons bedroom door, Isabelle saw Simon, fast asleep, his mouth open.

Isabelle smiled. Kicking of her expensive leather boots, and her jacket, she climbed in next to Simon.

Simon stirred and opened one eye.

"Isabelle?" Simon moaned quietly.

"Yeah. Its me." Isabelle traced Simons jawline, again and again.

'Why are you here?" Simon asked, his words slurred.

"Because... I missed you." Isabelle said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Isabelle leaned down and kissed Simon on the lips.

It woke Simon up fully.

Simon sat up immediately, and pushed back hastily.

"What's wrong now, Simon?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

Simon stared at her throat, and looked away, feeling his fangs come out.  
"You hungry?" Isabelle asked. She could tell anyways.

Simon covered his mouth with his hand, and nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Simon tried to say, but ended up having his tongue slit.

"Here." Isabelle turned Simons head, so that he was face to face, an leaned in to kiss him once more.

This time he didn't reject.

Isabelle pushed Simon down, so she was on top of him. Simon placed his hands on her hips, and kissed her even softer, but with more meaning.

Isabelle groaned, and then touched Simons tongue with hers.

Isabelle stared at Simon.

He was asleep after those 3 long hours of love.

He was shirtless, and Isabelle was laying next to him, her hand on his chest.

"I love you, Simon Lewis. I always have." Isabelle whispered in his ear.

She thought he wouldn't hear, but she thought wrong.

"I love you too, Isabelle Lightwood."


End file.
